This invention relates generally to golf clubs, and more particularly concerns improvements in irons for use in the rough where grassy conditions normally interfere with desired engagement of the ball with the iron.
It is known that the ball striking face of an iron should engage the ball in such manner that controlled backspin is imparted to the golf ball. This function is impaired when the ball lies in the rough, for the grass will tend to come between the ball and the grooved striking face of the iron head in such manner that it will interfere with frictional contact and will prevent development of proper ball backspin. No way was known, prior to the present invention, to solve this problem in the manner affording unusual advantages in construction, mode of operation and results as described herein.